In a virtualized environment, multiple virtual machines (VMs) can be executed on a single host device. Each VM can be allocated a portion of memory which the VM can access to store data. In order to avoid exposing the data used by one VM to another VM, generally, the memory is initialized in between the VM usages. However, initialization of the memory can introduce additional writes to the memory. This can be particularly undesirable for storage class memories which have a limited write endurance, i.e., can only handle limited number of writes before becoming unreliable.